1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to storage containers and more specifically it relates to a storage saver system. The storage saver system will hold a brush pad or various types of equipment used in conjunction with a floor buffing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous storage containers have been provided in prior art that are adapted to retain various articles for protection and future use. For example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 369,905 to Hunt is illustrative of such prior art. While this unit may be suitable for the particular purpose to which it addresses, it would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.